How to train your Amulet
by Fireember345
Summary: 'Magic and the Night will meet. Forging a power to defeat a new evil' The prophesy that was spoke from the healer Gorthy as Emily and Hiccup try to defeat a new threat to their homes. Will they win?
1. Chapter 1

*FLASH!*

A powerful thunderstorm entered the sky.

Rain poured heavily on the ship as everyone inside tried to star out of the rain.

"Whoa!

Em did you see that?!" Navin gasped as he was with his friend Allison.

* * *

"The storm is getting worse...

Vigo do you think we should fall back till the storm lets up?" Emily asked as she turned to the old man.

"I'm not sure, but if it does get worse than it is now, then we will make a retreat." Vigo answered as Emily's eyes were on the storm.

For a second, she thought she was something flying by the ship.

Her violet eyes narrowed, but then returned to her reading.

* * *

Everything was quiet and simple on the ship.

Emily was lost in thought of what happened to Max after the void.

Turned to bones in seconds before she could anything to help.

She still wondered of what he meant Algros island for Trellis.

But her thoughts were interrupted when the elf came to the other side of the couch.

* * *

Both of the young stonekeepers said nothing, until the heard something collide with the ship!

"What in the-

Tristan!

What is going on back there!?" Vigo demanded from the radio as the other worry.

"...We lost contact with one of the ships!...

* * *

...The last thing they claimed that that they were being attack by...!" But then the communication cuts off.

Everyone suddenly heard a powerful roar from the other side of the ship.

The stonekeeper trio came out to see large and unusual creatures.

"What are those things?!" Emily gasped in fright.

"Dragon...

* * *

And by the telling of their kind, they must be Burningskies." Vigo narrowed his eyes as they began to attack the ships.

"Navin, you and Allison get ready to launch.

Trellis and I will keep you covered." Emily ordered as her brother nodded then left with Ally.

"Ally, let's go!"

"Right!" the two entered the ship and launched off into the sky

* * *

"Is there anything we need to know about these Burningskies?" The Hayes boy demanded.

"There strong, fast, and catch themselves on fire!

To beat them, we aim for their wings!

They can't attack if they can't fly!" Ally answered as they readied the heavy Artillery.

Navin shot two down that where clawing a ship.

* * *

Emily, Trellis and Vigo were hitting them like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly a dark green one came out of nowhere and pined Emily to the metal wall, knocking the air out of her.

It let out a powerful roar!

"Get your filthy Talons off her!" Trellis growled as he blasted the beast.

The green creature whimpered and limply flew away.

* * *

"Are you okay, Emily?" Trellis demanded as he checked for injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine!

Just got the air knocked out me!" Emily smiled weakly in response then returned to fending off the dragons from the ships.

It look like the fates were on their side, when suddenly...

The ship lunged to the side from the storm, and knocking Emily out of the ship and into the sea!

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was getting ready for his dragon training again with his lovable dragon Toothless.

His father called for him outside as the boy headed downstairs.

When he came out, he notice that there were many wild Nightmares hurt.

"What happened to them all?" Hiccup gasped as the healer began to patch them up.

"Gorthy said that these dragons were harmed by weapons when they got here." Astrid explained as she gave a purple Nightmare some medicine.

* * *

"It must be Dagger.

He still wants to take dragons down." Hiccup assumed but Gorthy shook her head.

"These weapons were things that we never seen before!

Gorthy said that there from the other side of the world.

You know, the 'Forbidden lands.'" Fishlegs explained as everyone gasped.

* * *

"I heard stories from the Forbidden lands.

That is where magic is at its' strongest.

According to Bork, the people who lived there were hardly people at all.

Many of them could create miracles.

These miracle were said to be a imprisonment for something destructive that the gods hid away from the world.

* * *

These people were considered dangerous.

Since then, no one was allowed to come back from there.

That it is why it is called the Forbidden Lands." Gobber tells his tales.

"Come on!

Magic people, that's just a myth!

* * *

And if they were real, they be no match for the Snotman!" Snoutlout flex for Astrid as she gags.

"Alright, let's get to work on fixing up these dragons." Hiccup ordered.

But unknown to them, a knocked out girl laid on the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily groaned in pain as her tattered face was in the sand.

She couldn't move at this point and it felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest at this time.

*Emily don't give up!

You need to stay alive!* A familiar voice pleaded to her weakened body.

'Max, is that you?

* * *

Where are you' Emily thought in her mind weakly.

*You need to stay alive!

Help is coming soon!

You need to hang on!

They'll need you to fight this threat!* Max warned as Emily cling on to her life

* * *

She moaned as she fell into darkness to rest.

Hiccup soon appeared to get water to the dragons that were hurt.

"Gorthy said we need salt water for the medicine she needs to make.

Come on bud." The small viking muttered, but then the Night Fury stopped and notice something.

"Bud, we need to get to the sea.

* * *

Come on.

They need us to." Hiccup ordered his Night Fury.

But the dragon tugged on the boys furry tunic like he needed to tell him something.

Hiccup looked where Toothless was looking to see a girl washed up on the beach.

"Oh, no!

* * *

Miss, Miss, Are you okay!

Wake up!" The brown haired boy shouted as the red haired girls eyes weakly opened.

"Navin..." She weakly moaned as she fell back to sleep.

"Oh Thor's Hammer!

We need to get you help now!

* * *

Come on bud, we need to get back to the village!" Hiccup ordered as he picked up the girl and ride with his dragon.

When he got there, the villagers circled around to see what was going on.

"Hiccup, what's going on?

Why do you have a corpse with you?" Stoick Demanded as Hiccups' head shook.

"She's not dead, she's alive, but barely!

* * *

Gorthy, you need to help her!" Hiccup explained as the small woman examined the lass.

Gorthy then pointed to her house as they carried the injured girl to her hut.

Hours of healing the dragons and the girl did it's charm as Hiccup and the other finished helping our, the five were done patching up the Nightmare or at least the three, when Ruffnut and Tuffnut were out causing trouble.

Hiccup was helping the girl he had found on the beach.

Her left legs was covered in cloth as well as her chest and her left eye, her scratches were cleaned up, and there was a wet cloth to help keep her fever down.

* * *

"According to Gorthy, she was knocked out of her ship and the water ruffly carried her here.

Her leg is broken, but no infection.

It will take time for her to heal." The One legged and armed man explained as the red heads chest risen the fell.

"You did a good thing, Hiccup.

The lass wouldn't have survive if it wasn't for you." Stoick smiled in pride of his sons' good deed.

* * *

"Toothless is actually the one who found her." Hiccup explained as the dragon starred at the resting girl.

During the time Hiccup helped, he was lost in deep thought of what their new guest spoke of before she fainted.

But then they slowly stopped when Astrid, a blond young Viking with her ax came into the room.

The blond woman saw the red head sleeping peacefully and with Toothless watching her.

Astrid did not trust the girl who came here.

* * *

She could be dangerous or a spy.

"Hey Hiccup, how's our new guest?" Astrid wondered as she kept her blue eyes on the injured girl.

"Gobber says that she would make a speedy recovery." Hiccup answered as he re-watered the cloth then place it back on her head.

"We'll need to keep an eye on her though.

She might be dangerous." Astrid warned as Toothless lick the injured girls' cheek.

* * *

"Dango... No...

Let me sleep..." The redhead moaned then went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily opened her eyes to sunlight to see that she was in the void.

"Am I dead?" The stonekeeper wondered to herself as she got defensive.

"No, you're asleep right now." a familiar voice answered as she turned to see the person she never thought she would see again, Max Griffin.

"Max, I thought you were dead!" Emily gasped as she backed away.

"I am, but my soul is trapped here for the price I'd payed for the curse.

* * *

I did horrible things, Emily.

Not just to everyone, but to you most of all.

Which is why I vow to help you during your fight with the voice." Max Answered as he showed her the chain, bounding him to his chest and to the void.

"So then where is my body?" Emily asked as she sat down on the stone.

"Emily, do you ever wondered why the maps you seen only make up half of the world?

* * *

It is because the other part is known as the 'Forgotten islands.'

They were meant to be forgotten because of the beasts that lurks in their shadows.

During the times at the beginning, dragons lived everywhere and harmed many good people.

In order to keep them from returning to the islands, the first stonekeepers, banished them to the other side of the world, forever.

Emily, you are on those forgotten islands." The ghost of Max explained as Emily gasped.

* * *

"So if that's where I am, then how am I alive?

The dragons would have killed me by now." Emily demanded.

"These people, did the impossible, they trained the untrainable.

They had mastered dragon." Max explained as the world soon turned dark.

"Just remembered to not to show your power.

* * *

They might see you as a threat.

Good luck Emily..." Max's voice soon faded away as Emily began to return to the real world.

Emily slowly opened her eyes to the orbs of two reptilian eyes.

The redhead let out a surprised shout.

Suddenly a boy with on leg came into the room.

* * *

"Are you okay?!

Toothless, get out of her face, your scarring her!" the boy demanded as he pushed the dragon away from her.

"I am so sorry.

He's normally not this clingy.

My name is Hiccup, what's your name Miss." The brown hair boy with freckles asked the young stonkeeper.

* * *

The Boy looked almost like her brother Navin.

"My name is Emiy...

Emily Hayes." Emily answered as the metal legged boy checked her fever.

"Huh, your fever's gone.

That's good, but you'll need to stay in bed for a couple of days.

* * *

You suffered a lot of injuries." Hiccup smiled as Toothless let out a coo.

"Hiccup, where are we?" Emily asked as the red haired boy opened the windows.

"We are on the island of Berk.

Do you know what happened to you?" Hiccup wondered as the redhead gasped.

She nearly forgot about the others.

* * *

"Oh no, Hiccup are there anyone else with me?

Trellis, Navin, Vigo!" Emily panicked as she tried to get out of bed, but fell.

Toothless luckily caught her in time.

"Easy, you still need some time to heal.

Besides you were alone when I found you." Hiccup explained as he and Toothless helped her back to bed.

* * *

"Oh...

I need to return to home.

My family is probably worried sick about me." Emily muttered as she stiffened in bed.

"Don't worry, we'll find them.

But till then rest." Hiccup reasoned as she closed her eyes.

"I hope everyone's okay..." Emily muttered as she drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Silverhawk soared through the sky as they tried to find Emily in the sea.

"Do you see the council member, Emily Hayes?!..." Tristan demanded a report.

"We have not dad.

But we have found some wild Burningskies where Emily had vanished." Ally reported as she saw Navin's worried face.

"Report back to the main ship.

* * *

It's getting dark." Tristan ordered as his daughter nodded.

"Don't worry, Navin.

I'm sure that she's okay." Ally smiled gently a the brown haired boy.

But Navin was not so sure of himself.

"Come on, we need to return to base." His partner as they flew back to base.

* * *

The Silverhawk soon landed into the large airship as Vigo, Trellis and Tristan waited for them.

"How are you so sure that she is still alive?

You saw her fell." Trellis worried for his lost friend.

"If Emily were dead, then the Stone would have gone to Navin or Karen by now.

Also I was able to track some resonance of her soul in the void, but then left for the living world." Vigo explained as he saw Emily's Brother and the co pilot coming in.

* * *

"Any news from my sister?" Navin asked wih he same worry as Trellis is having.

"Not yet, but Emily is still alive.

We just don't know where." The eldest stonekeeper answered.

"We should try checking the void once again." Trellis suggested.

"Maybe even follow Emily's trail.

* * *

Guard our bodies til we return." Vigo ordered as the two entered the void.

They saw that it was sunset like place.

Then the notice the ghost of Max himself was there, chained to his very own grave.

"It's been a long time since I had seen you both." Max smiled kindly as the two starred at him.

"Max?

* * *

But, you're dead.

We saw you turn into bone." Trellis gasped.

"I did, and I've been chained here since.

You don't have to worry about Emily.

She is well and alive last time I saw her." The ghost Stonekeeper answered.

* * *

"Then you know where she is." Vigo thought out loud.

"Of course I do.

But I suggest that you both hurry if you want to get to her in time." Max advised.

"If you even lay a finger on her-" Trellis threatened but Max stopped him.

"Two things wrong with your statement.

* * *

One: I can't harm anyone since I can't even touch anything.

And two: I meant that she would have already left for her part of an old prophesy if you don't hurry." the spiky haired ghost explained.

"Prophesy?" Trellis and Vigo wondered.

"Yeah, the one behind my grave.

Also, if you must know where Emily is, she is on one the islands of the Forgotten." Max explained as Vigo and Trellis gasped.

* * *

The two living stonekeepers turned to the ghost's grave to see a testament, written in gold.

'Magic and the Night will meet. Forging a power to defeat a new evil'

"Magic and Night?

I'm guessing that the magic is Emily, but who's the night?" Vigo wondered as he heard the snapping of Max's fingers.

"You both might need this information.

* * *

The locals that live on the island where Emily is, train dragons.

They haven't harmed her and they might not like magic users.

If I were you, I would hide my stones and their power.

Good luck to the both of you." Max waved farewell as they both returned to the real world.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was waiting for Gorthy to check on her again to see if she was strong enough to leave the hut.

It had been a good five weeks since Emily came to Berk and she got very used to the dragons, especially sweet Toothless.

At first she thought of Dragon as un-tameable beasts in the sky.

But once she started to live with one, like Toothless, she could see that the dragons were like overgrown puppies.

The night fury would always get a head scratch from the young stonekeeper when he came by.

* * *

She soon saw Hiccup enter the room with the black dragon.

"Hello Hiccup." Emily Greeted as Toothless rushed to her side.

"And a good morning to you too, Emily.

How are you feeling?" Hiccup asked his new friend.

"Better than I was when I first came here.

* * *

So what did Gorthy say about my leaving?" Emily asked as she petted Toothless snout.

"She said that you're able to leave the hut as long a you walk with a crutch." Hiccup showed a wooden stick for her to lean on.

Hiccup and Toothless helped her on her crutch as she was having trouble on it.

"Thanks guys." Emily smiled as she limped downstairs with the boys.

"Gorthy said that your leg needs another week for it to completely heal." Hiccup mentioned as he opened the door for her.

* * *

"Thanks.

I can't wait to meet everyone.

Your father seems nice and Gobber's an interesting one.

But I didn't meet anyone else after that." Emily said as Hiccup led her to the academy with Toothless tailing them.

"Well this is your chance.

* * *

But I have to warn you, they're a little weird.

So don't be freaked out okay?" The one legged boy warned as the redhead let out a small chuckle.

"Hiccup, where I come from, I seen weird and crazy things.

How crazy can they be?" Emily reminded as the opened the door.

When they entered they went wide eyed.

* * *

Snotlout were chasing the twins, Fishlegs was kissing Meatlug, Astrid as giving an annoyed look.

"Okay, that's pretty weird.

But nothing that I can't handle." Emily whispered to her new friend's ear.

"Okay everyone!

There's someone I want you to meet." Hiccup shouted as it got their attention.

* * *

The boys looked at the new girl like they've seen a goddess.

"Well, hello beautiful.~

My name is Snotlout Jorgenson.~

The most handsome man you will ever meet in your life.~" Snotlout flirted as he kissed her hand.

"Why it's nice to.. Mmmm... Meet you." Emily faked a smile while trying not to vomit.

* * *

"H-hi, I'm Ish-F-fishlegs." The Shy boy shivered at her beauty.

"I'm Tuffnut.

If you need a place to stay, call me.~" Tuffnut flirted, but then was headbutted by Snotlout.

"Hey, I saw her first.

Finders keepers, loser weeper." Snotlout growled as did Tuffnut.

* * *

"Uhh... How charming...

Well nice to meet you three.

I'm Emily Hayes." The red haired woman smiled.

The Blond girl with an ax let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, this is Astrid and Ruffnutt." Hiccup introduced as Astrid pretend not to hear him.

* * *

"Nice to meet you Hayes." Ruffnut greeted as she shook her hand.

Then the five dragons circled the redhead in interest as they began to show affection.

"Come on, guys.

Give the girl her room!" Hiccup ordered as he clapped his hands to make them reluctantly return to their masters.

"Sorry, they're a little affectionate.

* * *

Now you know Toothless.

That two headed dragon is Barf and Belch, the big horned fire starter is Hookfang, the spiky one is Stormfly and the big on is Meatlug." Hiccup introduced the dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

Night soon came as Emily and Hiccup returned back to the hut to rest for the night.

Toothless was cooing in pursuit as Hiccup slept downstairs and Emily was in Hiccups bed.

"Goodnight, Hiccup.

I'll see you and Toothless in the morning." Emily shouted from upstairs with some loneliness in her voice.

"Goodnight, Emily.

* * *

Oh, don't worry about your family.

Once your leg heals, we will search for them, I promise." The viking vowed as he blew out the candle turning the house dark.

Stoick notice that the boy and his new friend were asleep in their bed.

"Good, Hiccup's asleep.

Now let's Gorthy.

* * *

She said about seeing something in the upcoming future." Gobber explained as he and Stoick entered the healer's hut.

As they enter, they saw the elder woman waiting for them both.

The elder woman nodded as she pointed to the seats.

The chief and his right hand man sat down on the elder woman's chairs as they watch her place the bones in the fire.

Smoke rose from the blue fire as it showed a girl with a glowing necklace with a boy on a dragon.

* * *

They soon turned into the symbol of Yin and Yang.

"What does it mean Gorthy?" Stoick gasped at the images.

As soon as the smoke died down, Gorthy began to write in the dirt.

Gobber waited for Gorthy to finish as soon as her stick stopped.

"It's a prophesy.

* * *

According to the bones, a great evil shall be coming.

'Magic and the Night will meet. Forging a power to defeat a new evil.'" Gobber translated for the old woman.

"Magic and Night?

What in the Thor does that mean?" Stoick wondered.

Gorthy's eyes soon widen, then began to write again.

* * *

"She says that the evil knows of this, and it's on it's way to berk as we speak.

She wants Hiccup and his young new friend,,,

uhh... Emmit?" Gobber then got wracked hard on the head!

"Didn't think so...

Emily, to leave for outcast island to prepare for a fight at once." Gorthy then nodded from what Gobber spoke.

* * *

"I see...

I'll wake them up and send the young ones to the island where they'll be safe.

We need to prepare for whatever is coming." Stoick answered as he left the hut. to prepare any type of threat.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about making you wait.**

**Comment on any ideas for 'How to Train you Amulet'**

**And if you have any questions let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is a little short, sorry.**

On Beserker Island, in the hut of the fierce and dangrous Dagger the Deranged, the devil himself was waiting for his new partner to arrive.

"Your Derangedness, your partner will arrive shortly." A Beserker warrior announced.

"Good!

I can't for our little chat.

He said something in his letter that there was a power that would make dragons look like weaklings.

I want it." The insane chief smirked wildly as the blade of his blood stained battle ax was sharpened to to the very point that it could chop off the head of any dragon or viking, like the dragon rider Hiccup and the night fury Toothless.

"Here he comes!" A viking shouted as a flight craft made it's way to the ground.

The door the the ship opened to be two hooded men carrying a covered box by the rods.

"What's going on?

You said that we would meet in person!" Dagger growled at the hidden person.

_"I Said that we would discuss on your island. _

_The time is not to see my identity, not_ _yet."_ A modified voice answered the chief as the servants brought their master to the meeting hall.

"How can I know that I trust you if I can't see your face?" The crazy teenager growled as if he wanted to hack the box in two.

_"It seems that you do not learn one of the many laws of survival, savage man._

_The law is to trust no one." _The master countered as the servants set the box down gently.

"Well that's true.

I learned that the hard way.

So what is your knowledge on this great power on this 'amulet?'" Dagger demanded as he sat down.

_"The StoneKeepers come from the Forbidden Lands._

_Their power is unmatched and they can do almost anything._

_They could even destroy an island with simple ease._

_The Stones they wear grants their power._

_However, it cannot be removed, even if the master is dead."_ Dagger smirked more and more with each sentence of this power.

"So where can we find on?" The squirrely eyed boy hungered for this magic.

_"It so happened that there is a young woman that so happened to have such of power._

_But getting to her is difficult as trying to create a boat with no wood._

_She is in the safe arms of Berk."_ Even the sound of Berk, made Dagger growl in pure hatred.

"BERK?!

BERK!" Dagger roared in anger as he sliced the table in half, causing the vikings to back away in fright from the young crazy looney.

_"Do not fret._

_We have ways to bring Night and Magic to you."_ The master assured as the servants handed him a tiny orb.

It was light, but as hard as a rock.

"What do you get out of this though.

Why not go after this great power yourself?" Dagger questioned as the anonymous person dark chuckled with the mentioning of the question.

_"All in due time my partner."_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, The tribe of the Berk began a meeting of the vision that Gorthy saw.

Hiccup and Stoick were making sure that everyone was seated.

Astrid saw Emily with eyes of an angry Gronkle, while the injured girl was being helped to her chair, rather forcibly, by Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Really, you don't have to carry me to the table.

I can limp there." Emily insisted but it didn't sink into the boy's skulls.

"No no.

Let a big tough viking carry such a delicate flower." Snotlout answered as the red haired Stonekeeper felt like she was going to puke from the viking boy's words.

"Yeah, pretty girls on Berk always get carried." Tuffnut agreed as they set her down with the others.

"If it weren't for the fact that I'm temporally crippled, you wouldn't think of my as frail." Emily assured as she would know.

She could easily kick their butts and fracture their ribs.

"Snotlout, Tuffnut, leave Emily alone." Hiccup sighed as he noticed that Fishleggs was sitting next to her.

"Umm, h-h-hi .

I-I have some plants that c-could help with your leg and a book for you to read, if you would like one." The Ingerman stuttered at the sight of this girl.

"No thanks on the plants, Fishleggs.

I've been treated to beyond the point of feeling pain." Emily kindly refused the plants.

Fishleggs felt a little down till Emily continued.

"But I would like a book.

My old things were on my ship and I needed something to do other than heal, thank you Fishleggs.

But please call me Emily, everyone does." Emily smiled as the blond haired rider gave her the book.

"O-okay, Emily." Fishleggs grinned back sheepishly.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" Stoick ordered as everyone in the tribe paid attention.

"Gorthe herself has shown me and Gobber an omen.

A great danger is coming and we need to evacuate all the young ones to a safer island, including the riders and their young friend!

The rest of us will need to have our dragons ready for a battle!" Stoick announced as the people of Berk began to shout and burst with questions.

"What?" Hiccup gasped as the other riders and Emily eyes were widened.

"Hiccup, we need you and the others to be safe.

If Berk falls, then we need you and the riders to stop this evil.

Alvin and his tribe bring shelter to all the Berkian children, with the army of dragons on the island, they can protect them." Stoick responded as he dismissed everyone.

"Dad, we can't go.

We can stay and fight." Hiccup argued with Toothless and Emily following them.

"Hiccup, that wasn't that Gorthe foretold." Stoick replied as they walked outside.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup wondered with worried eyes.

"In the omen it also tells of heroes.

'Magic and the Night will meet. Forging a power to defeat a new evil'

That's all she spoke of.

Alvin knows this too and he wants to train you into hand to hand combat." Stoick answered as they stopped to see Alvin with his prized and loved Whispering Death.

"Have everything prepared?" The Chieftain of Berk asked as the two shook hands.

"Got everything ready for when this thing comes.

I'll train your boy in hand to hand to have him ready." Alvin answered as he and his own dragon riders had the kids secured and readied to be brought to Outcast Island.

"Everything is ready, let's go." Alvin shouted as the riders flew off.

Hiccup give one last look on the island as he carried Emily to the saddle and flew into the sky.

_I hope the island and my friends are okay?_


	9. Chapter 9

Emily hold on as she did not like the idea of plummeting to her death.

She could feel a bit of pain from her broken leg as the Night Furry Toothless cooed in worry for her.

"Emily, are you okay?" Hiccup wondered as he notice a bit of pain on her face.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about berk and my friends.

I'm not sure that they are okay.

They were attack when I was on the ship at the time." The red haired stonekeeper answered as Toothless let out of coo for comfort.

"I'm sure that you'll see them again, Emily." Hiccup smiled as the two boys, Snotlout and Tuffnut came up to them on their dragons.

"Hey there, angel.

If that Nightfury is getting a little uncomfortable and want to keep warm, you can ride with me.

I'll keep you warm." Snotlout offered as Hookfang rolled his eyes feeling pity for the poor girl.

"I'll think about it." Emily gagged blandly, trying to keep herself from puking on Hiccup and Toothless from this altitude.

"Yeah, she's not attracted to you, she wants some of this." Tuffnut proudly spoke as he leaned on Emily, but then he and his head on the dragon was dragged back by his sister.

"Thank you, Ruffnut.

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable." The red head thanked her friend.

"No need to thank me.

I just need to put Tuffnut on a leash." Ruffnut grinned as she fist bumped the injured girl.

"Alright everyone, we made it to Outcast island.

Dragons riders to the arena, children, labored and injured to healer's house, the rest to the scouting areas!

We need to be ready if this threat comes our way!" Alvin shouted as the dragons landed on the slowly green land.

* * *

Hiccup dismounted the Nightfury and handed Emily her crutches.

As the red haired stonekeeper touch the ground, he noticed that the blond viking was giving her the cold stare.

"Hey Astrid, can we talk?

Just you and me?" Emily requested as she'd limped to Astrid, who narrowed her eyes at the Stonekeeper girl.

She nodded slowly and the two of them left the group to talk in privet.

"Okay Astrid, what's your problem?" Emily demanded as her kind voice turned to anger.

"My problem is you.

You're hiding something from all of us and you're getting too close to my friends." Astrid growled as she held her ax tightly.

"I'm not a threat to you guys.

I wouldn't hurt them.

I just want to go home and get back to my family before something bad happens to them." Emily explained as she adjusted her position.

"Stay away from Hiccup, Emily.

I don't want you near him." Astrid warned as she pointed her ax at the red head.

"Astrid, I respect your loyalty to your friends.

But you better get that ax out of my face before I break it in half." Emily warned as her eyes turned red and held on to the shaft of the ax.

However, Astrid brought it closer to her neck, making Emily more angry.

In her clutch, she smashed the ax in half, causing it to turn into splinter.

Astrid than gasped at the power that the other girl had.

"Consider that a warning, viking brat." Emily growled as she left the blond in shock and she limped back to the group.


	10. Redo

Hey guys, I'm here to tell you that I am redoing this story.

I will leave the old on here but I am not continuing the old one but making a new one.


End file.
